


The Diamond Blades Edge

by thesalmonsimp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, I do not do Real People Shipping., Lots of Weird magic stuff in this!, Multi, Other, Royalty AU, These are not Real People in this fic., Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalmonsimp/pseuds/thesalmonsimp
Summary: Within the walls of the city the Semiterristrial Multiplanar Palace city, the SMP so easily called by residents who have lived long enough, outstretches itself past hundreds of old set boundaries when it was only once a lush forest and ravine. A beach even graces one part of the city, perfect for those who want to play and act as if anything misconstrued could be seen as an act of war, a declaration of dissent toward anyone who has enough power. Most can be ignored, as are the rules of the land and the leylines of magic imbued into the veins of each royal blessed by the land itself.Time and life has only mattered so much for the royals of the SMP.Or what I lovingly call the Royals AU.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Take Me Down The Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Sally. Just gonna call myself that while I write this series. Makes it easier for myself. 
> 
> Just a note! 
> 
> These aren't the real people, in this series; I am basing everything based out of my own personal headcanons from the Dream SMP server and their roleplay and things that have happened in canon things of their series. I don't do real person shipping or things like that. But if this stuff isn't your jam, I get it! Just don't throw hate, please. 
> 
> This idea just sort of crashed down on me so I decided why not! I don't know how often I'll update it, but I'm write for fun so when the mood strikes, I'll get some good words out. If I can, I'll try to update every other week, typically Monday or Wednesday. 
> 
> If there are any particularly strong trigger warnings I feel needed to be placed on a chapter, I will put them in the notes here at the beginning of a chapter, just as a note! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading!

Each rise of the sun and moon brought new challenges for each knight, royal and champion within the confines of the Palace city and the wildlands. Long before the sun rises people are moving - farmers cutting bales of hay for their animals and butchers preparing transport. The bakers stoke the fires and turn yeast while the nimblest feet move in the spaces between walls, trading messages in the halls of noble houses. As the sun graces the rooftops of the grandiose manors and the palaces of each noble family, the world has already begun to turn several steps ahead of whatever puzzle the trickster dressed in green already has planned.

Within the walls of the city the Semiterristrial Multiplanar Palace city, or the SMP so easily called by residents who have lived long enough, outstretched itself past hundreds of old set boundaries when it was only once a lush forest and ravine. A beach even graces one part of the city, perfect for those who want to play and act as if anything misconstrued could be seen as an act of war, a declaration of dissent toward anyone who has enough power. Most can be ignored, as are the rules of the land and the leylines of magic imbued into the veins of each royal blessed by the land itself. 

Time and life has only mattered so much for the royals of the SMP. 

At the mouth of the city, two knights stand among a dozen others curled together waiting with their superior officers inside a wide mouthed court. At the center a bonfire rages, half the light produced save for the sun that cuts her own streaks into the court. On the other side, sitting in chairs spaced out for a retinue and for guards the current royalty of the SMP sit, waiting. Today, those who have graduated from their training as knights pulled from their barracks and put into actual scenarios. Their training, put to the test to protect the princes, the kings, queens and those deemed worthy of protecting. 

In the middle of the grouping two knights whisper to each other, peeking and pushing between their comrades and looking over at the several filled seats. Knight Innit, lanky limbed and bright eyed stands beside Knight Tubbo both filled with the same nervous energy though the first is more inclined to move. They’ve been talking about this for the last week, Tommy and Tubbo, the fact this might be the last time they would be together! Best friends, brothers! But this would be to serve the SMP, to further the motivations and aspirations of the royals of the lands. 

Tommy, who found himself watching Prince Technoblade, who sat with one hand caressing his jaw. Many were frightened of the man once called the Orphaner; rumored to have slaughtered and razed villages for the simple act of anarchy, the young prince was also inhuman. Instead of the face of a human the warrior’s visage is a tusked beast, the snout of a pig and hooved talons at his fingers. But it wasn’t physical features or the might that drew Tommy to the thought of wanting to be The Blade’s knight, but the ideals of the fierce independence and loyalty. While they were still in training Tommy remembers the few opportunities he was able to listen to Technoblade philosophise with other nobles and people of the city to listen. Technoblade had been what inspired Tommy to continue, and finish his path toward being a knight. 

Beside the piglin royal sat Vikkstar, an elder from a distant land that prospered even with its few numbers. Though the man needed not a night, Vikk was well respected in the courts and would often attend simply to weigh in and be a neutral peacekeeper. With his retinue beside him Vikkstar stands the most populated even though he has no hand in the mornings affairs. Tubbo yawns into Tommy’s shoulder and quietly complains about wanting more sleep just as the sun finally breaks over the last of the empty seats of the arena, leaving plenty of sun to streak across the court and down onto their backs and over the nobility, leaving a halo.

Smoke that cut through the sunlight drew Tommy’s attention to another cursed member of the court, though he was never sure about Sclatt. The goatman was always plenty rowdy and quite atrocious by some standards, throwing drinks around and yelling and begging for a fight but Tommy has heard stories about the king and his hard rule. His lands were under strict orders but they had some of the most prosperous and plentiful bounties that were brought into the markets. Many did not like him, but they considered Schlatt to be good at his job. Schlatt himself was speaking to another man who was snickering at their conversation. 

Quackity was a younger prince, who worked alongside Schlatt though he had his own strengths. The warrior prince was skilled in his own battling. He was a chaotic prince who had only come into the role within the SMP a few years ago and had caused ripples among the noble circle but people seemed to enjoy him. Tommy had liked Quackity. 

“Good morning to you all, to you each who come so early in the morning we are humbled.” 

The man who speaks is a tall man wearing thick-paned glasses; George stands between the two parties at the podium with a few squires at each side standing at the ready. 

“Today we bring forth the next generation of knights who today, pledge their allegiance to the SMP, to the one of royal blood they will be bound to. Today,” George looks away from the sun and Tommy’s eyes follow and for a split second it almost looks like someone was there above the empty stands. It must have been a trick of the light since they would be alone beyond the guard. When Tommy turns his attention back to George he’s already moved on, explaining how the ceremony will work. 

Each Knight will display their fighting in duels and be ranked on their skill and technique. From there they’ll be asked several questions about their loyalty and ideals, and each ranking member of royalty will then make an offer. 

“If there are any instances of two nobles going for the same knight, we have ways of doing tie-breakers.” There’s a glance between some of the nobility but none of the young knights seem too keen on discerning just what George might mean. At the boom of a firework, barely seen beyond the sparkling shimmers and the sound, groups are formed and everyone readies up. Tommy plays with the hilt of his sword and looks over to Tubbo who’s looking at the swath of royalty just watching them.

On the other side of Technoblade sat two other men, one with curly brown hair looking small and bored and the other tall with blond hair under a bucket hat. Tommy couldn’t believe that Philiza was even here, seeing the Wandering King in the flesh was something the other knights had been whispering about in their groups while addressing their armor and readying their blades for sparring. The stories about Philza ranged from the man on a quest to find his long lost love to a quest for him to always wander, to never stay in the same place for too long. It was curious to Tommy, but the attention that George called drew him from his thoughts. 

“Teams have been placed on this board here, and you will spar in allocated spaces! The rules are simple! Either you are felled by a blade or bow, or fall out of the ring. Best of three. Here are the listings…” As George lists off each pairing, Tommy and Tubbo stand together still, nudging and occasionally messing around and laughing before Tommy’s name is called. He’ll look over and see his sparring partner standing not too far from him, their armor polished and pristine. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he moves to the little space they’re meant to fight in and he draws his sword. 

Wearing mostly greens and browns and the royal sigils of the SMP, the knight before Tommy just stands there, face stoic almost like a mask. They don’t even greet Tommy, waiting for the moment the firework goes off to begin before he’s rushed at by the knight. Just barely dodging the blade he swears and puts up his shield for the second attack, putting the weight in his back leg and forcing himself forward to throw them off. Something like a laugh passes the mask of a face and Tommy snarls even when the blade grazes his arm. Taught to push through the pain, he forces the shield and pushes the opponent toward the edge of the ring. 

“Get the fuck out of my way!” Tommy shouts as he gives another shove but they move and he stumbles but keeps within the boundaries of their ring, swinging around and dodging another barrage of attacks before swinging his own sword. It connects with something and he’ll look to see a shield of their own, snarling and going again and again. Fighting fiercely with the blood pumping in his ears, glowing from his arm and the abrasions he’s gained, he has to make some sort of headway against his opponent. 

Just as Tommy thinks he’s got the upperhand he slams the shield into the face of the other knight and laughs. The body is moving and he’s twisted and pushed, falling onto the ground laid flat and the end of a diamond sword - not an iron sword like he’d seen when they began - is jut into his face. Tommy’s ears ring, looking at the face of the knight but not seeing any face at all - a flat, pale white mask with a crude drawing of a smile on it. His eyes go wide and a cold fear fills him at the realization of what, who this is and he tries pushing and crawling backward only for the diamond sword to come under his chin. 

“You’re a decent fighter, for a child.” The voice sends prickles of fear down Tommy’s spine. Before him, the trickster god Dream, in the flesh and who sparred with him and now, could kill him right here. A death like this could be a death he may not come back from. They’re far enough from the leylines, a death out on the court could mean he wouldn’t return. Tommy takes a shuddering breath just as he hears movement and turns to see several of the royals standing from their seat. Technoblade and Philza, even Jschlatt drawing blades and pulling potions from their belts. But Dream seems nonplussed, tilting the mask and looking at the nobility and then back down to Tommy and offering a hand. After a few moments of consideration he takes it, brought up to stand beside the trickster before they move and step out of the boundaries. Then his arms go up, and the sword is sheathed and disappears from his side. 

“Knight Tommy wins, isn’t that a miracle.” Dream laughs and then vanishes, only to reappear in an empty seat once where Jschlatt sat and Quackity starts, leaning further away from the green figure. 

Tommy wants to listen more, to watch as the royalty converge on Dream, on the myth and legend of the SMP and creator of the place they’ve all been trapped in for so long but the adrenaline is sapped from him and pain crashes down. 

His vision goes dark.


	2. Room For One More Troubled Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One stands out though, wearing no armor and a beanie that hides most of the curly brown hair he pushes out of his face. The man has an angular jaw and sad eyes that Tommy finds quite punchable. He’ll reach out his hand though, since he wants to make a good impression. 
> 
> “It’s nice to finally meet Techno’s newest knight,” the man says. “My name is Wilbur. I think we’ll be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are starting to like this story! I know I promised on a semi-regulary schedule but I got super into it so! Extra chapter.

It was the warm scratchy linnen and the smell of some sort of food that woke Tommy. He was hungry, though the feeling is quickly replaced by pain and a deep bone ache. He realizes now that he's no longer in the court and fighting against the Trickster--

Tommy shoots up and quickly doubles over, groaning and holding onto his side where Dream has skimmed the blade's edge and it had grazed him. Someone beside him gave a sigh then a chuckle, Tommy looking over to see a figure with robes and dark grey skin. Their hair is tied back with strips of fabric and though red horns should be worrying to see, Tommy isn't afraid by the sight.

"It's good to see you awake, Innit. We were all a bit worried." Halo gives a little smile, eyes crinkling and Tommy only gives a groan. His whole body aches and lays back, closing his eyes. "I have a potion for you to drink, it'll fix you right up." Though it takes a minute for the young knight to sit up he'll manage, looking up at the cleric who has a bottle cradled in one of his hands. 

Bad Boy Halo, though he is anything but with his several nicknames and kind reputation has worked in the SMP as one of its prized healers and potion crafters. As he uncorks the bottle and brings it up to Tommy's lips the knight glanced up at the horns once again. He doesn't seem to mind the staring, tipping the bottle up and guiding the potion. At first it's bitter, the netherrack always making the potions taste sulfuric but it already has it's magic working on him. The healing mends his aches and Tommy can feel himself relax.

"That's it. Are you feeling better?" When Tommy nods there's another crinkle, a smile from Bad as the door to the infirmary swings open. In sweeps Tubbo, two of their teachers and then behind them both Technoblade and the horned figure of Jschlatt. His eyes go wide and Tommy is trying to not freak out but Tubbo is launching himself at him. 

"Tommy!"

The cleric is unable to stop the knight from landing on the bed and Tommy groans loudly, pain blooming once again. But it's Tubbo, his best friend and he's alive and they're both alive. He wraps his arms around him and they're both laughing and nearly rolling off the bed until the imposing figure of Technoblade looms over them both. Tubbo quickly slides off and stands beside Bad and the bed looking a little embarrassed and Tommy feels so small with so many imposing figures around them. 

"It looks like you're feeling better," hearing Technoblade's voice is always an odd thing - hearing the pig head speak in the common tongue. Tommy nods to him, sitting up more in the bed. "Surviving an encounter with Dream, no less injuring the trickster is no easy feat," when the prince says that there's something in the voice and Tommy realizes it's pride, eyes widening as Techno continues speaking. 

"Things like this prove you're worthy of being a knight at my side, if you so choose."

His eyes go wide, Tommy staring between the piglin prince and the goat man while Tubbo reaches a hand to grab his shoulder. It's grounding to have Tubbo here but there’s just so much going on already. Technoblade wants him? Even with him losing? 

“But… I lost.” 

The snout of the prince scrunches up, waving a gloved hand in a noncommittal fashion as he shrugs.

“I wasn’t interested in your fighting, though you’ve got skill. You have potential.” Technoblade’s eyes on him are intense and Tommy is trying hard to not simply push inward on himself. He wants to hide from the sudden attention; even though it’s Technoblade the gaze upon him is just too much. “So I am making you one of mine, into my retinue. Do you understand, Knight Innnit?” 

Tommy can only nod mutely before Technoblade has his attention toward Jsclatt and Tubbo. 

“Why are you even here, Schlatt?” 

The goatman groans and points at Tubbo who scoots closer to Tommy, reaching to hold onto his shirt. Tommy reaches up and takes Tubbo’s hand to affirm that he’s there. 

“Kid wouldn’t stop giving me grief about making sure Tommy was safe, so I gave him what he wanted. He’s safe, we’re good, so we’re leaving. Tubbo,” Horizontal pupils on both knights and Tubbo reluctantly moves toward the taller royal. At the door Tubbo offers one last wave before they’re left with just Halo in their company, who has been pouring a mixture into bottles from the brewing stands not far from Tommy’s bed. 

“These here will rocket you toward a better state of healing Tommy, and if you make sure to not overexert yourself, you can easily be at tip-top shape in no time.” Bad has a small bag filled with several vials of potions nestled safely between padding, labeled with their contents in neat script. “I assume you would like your new knight to go with you, Lord Technoblade?” The demon’s eyes flick up from their glasses for just a moment, one of the few times Tommy’s ever seen someone willingly hold the piglin prince’s gaze. 

Technoblade lets out a little snort, something close to a laugh and a curt nod while gathering up the bag before Tommy can get to them. 

“He needs to see where he’ll be staying, and what his roles are. Once that’s established he can rest for a little longer. After all, with Dream’s return, he might need all the rest he can get.” 

=====

By mid afternoon and a few bowls of soup Tommy was set off with Technoblade. He received one last lookover from Halo, a few checks of his bandages and some more potions that he made sure Tommy took and not Techno, offering a small smile and well wishes before they set off. They weren’t far from the lands that the piglin prince held, though Technoblade had called his horse from the stable. 

“It’s easier transport, and lets people know I’m not in the mood to talk while on horseback.” 

Carl stood taller than Tommy could imagine, the thoroughbred hoofing at the cobble while Technoblade adjusted the cinches and saddle. Beside him a cream and dun mare was brought out in a simple saddle and the bridle was offered to Tommy who gave a questioning blink. 

“She’ll be yours now. Name her whatever you want.” 

Tommy was still in shock even as Technoblade mounted up and the young knight quickly followed with help of the mounting block to not aggravate his injuries. As they set off side by side down one of the less populated streets, Tommy forced himself to put his shoulders down, to not guard himself. He was with his prince but they were not in battle. Not like he could do much after a diamond sword was run through him - 

“Are you even listening?” 

Cut through his thoughts Tommy looked to the pink haired prince who snorted at the realization that no, he hadn’t been listening. Slowing the gelding at an intersection of streets to allow a few groups and a cart to pass, Technoblade rubs a gloved hand over his jaw and adjusts the thin gold framed glasses on his snout. 

“Tommy if you’re going to be my knight you need to listen. Don’t just let your mind wander every ten seconds like you’re a child or something.” 

It seemed what Techno had wanted to talk about was his house, and those within it. 

“You’ll be living in the room next to mine, as is tradition, though I don’t see why,” though Tommy could tell him it was to ensure that if he heard anything he could make sure there was plenty of oppertunity to stop an assassination or any assailant. “You might have completed your knights training, but your learning is far from over. We’re going to fix that.” 

Technoblade must have seen the roll of Tommy’s eyes because the prince gave a snort as their horses began to shift, adjusting to the incline as they moved further from the lesser houses and closer to the noble circle. 

“I know you’re a fighter, and you want to be a hero. But you need to know more than just the blade if you want to be something worthy, Tommy.” The prince waves a free hand and from it a book appears, weathered and old leather worn from years of use. “Not a need for math or science, but philosophy and ethics. To be great, more than a man, you must know what makes a man, Tommy.” 

The noble circle, like all areas of the SMP has expanded and shifted its original boundaries. Every war or battle fought between factions and kingdoms has shifted the landscape of the area and as they pass several houses, Tommy sees flags being torn down from a house that had been burned down, replaced by another flag whilst others rebuild in hurried fashion. Upon seeing Technoblade they stopped working and tipped their hats, the prince nodding his head to the group as they continued on. 

“It’s about the respect, Tommy. You can be a good fighter, have all the strength in the world, and no one will respect you if it isn’t balanced with strategy. Even the most basic strategies can have devastating effects on the people who underestimate you.” As Technoblade says this he clenches a fist, brandishing a flag stitched into the leather glove just like the one the group was hanging into the house. The houses give way to a sprawling market and courtyard with a fountain, glistening clean water trickling from the pots a woman pours from one hand. On the plaque Tommy recognises Temperance, one of the tenants of the SMP. 

When they arrive at Tecnoblade’s estate they’re met with a few of the piglin’s already established knights. They greet Tommy and their prince and help him dismount, and Technoblade will pass the bag of potions that Bad Boy Halo had given him earlier in the day. A gloved hand rested on Tommy’s shoulder, gentle but firm and Tommy wondered if the stories about him having taloned fingernails was true or not. But the words from the prince break his thoughts.

“We will see eachother later but you should meet the others. Speak with them, get to know those you’ll be in company with.” 

And with that the prince sweeps away, leaving Tommy alone once again. Not really alone, there are a few standing around and they all introduce themselves. All knights of Technoblade just like himself, armor embossed with the symbols of the Prince. One stands out though, wearing no armor and a beanie that hides most of the curly brown hair he pushes out of his face. The man has an angular jaw and sad eyes that Tommy finds quite punchable. He’ll reach out his hand though, since he wants to make a good impression. 

“It’s nice to finally meet Techno’s newest knight,” the man says. “My name is Wilbur. I think we’ll be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder just what kind of things Wilbur will get Tommy into. I hope Tubbo will be safe with Sclatt. Till next time!


	3. Leave Me Listening (I Want It All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said I was your knight,” Tommy asks before finally biting into the roll. The sweet bread is soft, giving way for a mixture of ground nuts and spices. Wilbur seems to consider what he’s said and then swallows, the trademark smile that he sports that Tommy so wants to smack off is pale face. 
> 
> “You are, Technically. It was me who asked about you to Technoblade. He likes your skill but he finds you to be a bit brash. But I like you,” Wilbur’s smile is wider now, something less seen. This smile is genuine, a flash of teeth and the same feral energy that Tommy’s seen Technoblade display. “We’re going to do great things together, Tommy. You’re still employed by him, and paid by his coffers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Holidays! Technically I celebrate Yule, but if you celebrate Christmas, Hanukah or any of the other many holidays celebrated at this time, I hope they're happy, bright and filled with warmth and love and you are able to spend it with those you're close with. 
> 
> I wanted to share this chapter because I just got, honestly really excited for writing this story and the words sort of threw themselves out there. You'll see what I mean when it comes to the length of this chapter! 
> 
> No warnings within this chapter, but there is some fun world building thrown in today!

Tommy spent the first few days learning about the compound and Technoblade though he learned a lot of it through the other knights and Wilbur himself. It seemed like all the knights had duties; leaving early in the morning just after breakfast and running off to task while it seemed Tommy had been left to his own devices. Much of what Tommy did had been reading, though he found that boring. 

Technoblade had told him the morning of his first day that Tommy would be spending a lot of time with Wilbur - which both annoyed and delighted him. Wilbur always talked about things he wanted to change, things he hoped he could do once he had the ability. Sometimes Tommy would challenge him about it and egg him on which delighted the other man but other times his temperment soured. 

One early morning, Tommy was finishing up his breakfast, pushing around the remains of his food and thinking about which book he was going to try and read when two shadows fell over his plates. 

“Tommy-” Wilbur’s voice grated on the young knight, barely able to suppress rolling his eyes as he listened. “I was wondering if you wanted to join Fundy and me on a bit of a walk?” 

Looking over toward this Fundy character, quickly glossing over the auburn hair and the flick of the vulpine ears. Another cursed human, perhaps like Technoblade? But he looked away quickly when their eyes met and back to Wilbur. 

“This is Techno’s new knight, right? The one that fought Dream?” 

There was a white flash of embarrassment; ever since his arrival at the house people had remarked on either his young age for being part of Technoblade’s retinue or the fact he encountered Dream and survived. Tommy gave a shrug and flashed a strained smile but when he looked to Fundy again there was nothing of the looks that the other knights of nobles had given him. Their glances were searching, demeaning and appraising while Fundy’s bright blue eyes were gleaming with excitement and the tension in Tommy’s chest lessens. 

“I mean if you really want to know about the battle I can tell you while we walk!” Tommy saddles beside Fundy, giving a playful nudge to his shoulder and the fox laughs as the trio start walking. 

As Tommy retold the story with obvious lies and half-truths that Wilbur deflects and corrects along the way. Fundy is rapt, sometimes asking questions about Dream and though he can’t answer all of them he tries to give answers. Together the three make their way from the main compound and out onto the Noble Circle. With the morning in full swing there are nobles and attendants in the streets, children running with their dogs and each corner has a cart or stall with something to sell. Wilbur walks ahead of them, leading them toward something but Tommy doesn’t mind all that much mostly because being outside like this is nice. 

The air is crisp in the early summer air, mixed with the smoke from what was most likely a nearby bakery. Wlbur and Fundy were talking by now, Tommy not exactly paying attention but he was catching every few words. He only started listening in when Wilbur started talking about Technoblade, tilting his head to make sure to listen better. 

“He’s gotten his own though, it’s not like this wouldn’t be like a terribly dangerous thing Fundy.”

Fundy’s tail gives an irritated flick, ears slightly pinning back. 

“There’s a reason why he’s called The Undying, Wilbur! Getting totems is stupidly dangerous even going in well armored and with potions.” The cap on Fundy’s head comes off, quick fingers fixing the hair underneath, nervous and a bit hunched as he walks next to Wilbur. 

Wilbur sighs and rolls his own shoulders, looking away from the fox and at the noble houses and their courtyards and fences. 

“What do you mean, totems?” 

Both men start, looking back quickly before shushing Tommy who covers his mouth with one hand. In silence they’ll walk for a bit, learning of the source of the delicious smoky bread smell. A bakery posted between a tailors and beautician with a wide chimney that bellows a pale gray smoke. In the window of the shop there are loaves of bread and pastries lining the trays and signs proclaiming the day’s specials. Wilbur is helpful and even opens the door for them and Fundy steps in and Tommy behind him. 

There were a few people already sitting in a few booths enjoying food and drink. From the inside it looks more.like a tavern, a hearth burning towards the center of several circular tables. A petite blonde woman works at the counter wrapping up a loaf of bread in paper, passing it over to a customer before her eyes fall on the three of them and she smiles. 

"Hello Wilbur, hello Fundy! Who did you bring with you today?"

At the counter Tommy gets a better view of the naked goods and food on offer. Several different types of sweet rolls stuffed with various fillings and toppings, breads sliced and topped with all kinds of meats and cheeses. It hadn’t even been an hour since Tommy had eaten his breakfast but looking at the food that was being displayed was making his stomach rumble. But it wasn’t as if he was able to buy much, patting at a pocket of a few meager copper and iron coins in a pouch at his side. 

“Tommy Innit, my knight.” 

Tommy was broken from debating on if he could stretch the rest of his first weeks stipend on one of the meat filled rolls for himself when he heard Wilbur speak and his head whipped to the conversation at hand. The woman - who Tommy discerned was Niki based upon the sign and the air of calm authority she displayed, smiled fondly at Tommy then and he gave an awkward little smile. Wilbur then asked for a few of the sweet rolls and their usual booth which she had made sure was open for them. As he slid a few gold pieces onto the counter both he and Fundy walked away leaving Tommy still stunned until Wilbur called for him. 

Wilbur’s booth was a corner set next to the kitchen with a sign that was simply marked Reserved on it and Fundy tipped it over as they settled in. Niki brought three glasses of water and a pitcher and left for only a moment to return with a plate of sweet rolls, smiling at the three of them before she was whisked away by another customer. Both Fundy and Wilbur were grabbing for the rolls and Tommy sat awkwardly just staring at them before something nudged him from under the table, giving him a little startle. His eyes met WIlbur’s who nodded down at the plate. 

“I got enough so we could all have at least one. Though you might need to fight Fundy for the chicken filled one,” he takes another bite while the fox gives an indignant huff between bites. At first he’ll comply by taking one of the rolls, letting it sit in his hand before looking at Wilbur with a frown. Those words are still turning in his head and he has to ask.

“You said I was your knight,” Tommy asks before finally biting into the roll. The sweet bread is soft, giving way for a mixture of ground nuts and spices. Wilbur seems to consider what he’s said and then swallows, the trademark smile that he sports that Tommy so wants to smack off is pale face. 

“You are, Technically. It was me who asked about you to Technoblade. He likes your skill but he finds you to be a bit brash. But I like you,” Wilbur’s smile is wider now, something less seen. This smile is genuine, a flash of teeth and the same feral energy that Tommy’s seen Technoblade display. “We’re going to do great things together, Tommy. You’re still employed by him, and paid by his coffers.” He’ll pop the last bite of the roll in his mouth, already reaching for a second while Tommy swallows the stone that’s developed in his throat. 

Technically it’s a legal thing, since Wilbur is part of Technoblade’s retinue. Not a knight of any sort but the official title is Scholar or something though Tommy hasn’t cared to look into it all that much. While he finishes the first of the sweet rolls Tommy finally finds the ability to speak again. 

“So what are these Totems, then? What are they supposed to do?” He makes sure to speak in a hushed voice, leaning in at the table to mask his voice over the din of the crowd. Fundy’s ears pin back for a fraction of a second but he relaxes and Wilbur huffs a laugh. 

“You’ve never heard of the Totems of Undying?” When Tommy’s eyes widen Wilbur continues speaking. “Totems of Undying are just that, Tommy. We all know within the SMP there’s magic holding us here, keeping us alive beyond any sort of death - even if we want to die we’re all held here by something.” Some of Wilbur’s words hold a touch of venom that Tommy can’t place but he’s still going. 

“There are places outside the SMP that the Leylines can’t touch. If you die out there, unless you can get onto grounds where the magic can reach you…” Wilbur draws a line across his throat with his thumb and Tommy swallows hard. Tommy has never died. He’s terrified too, though he supposes all knights will eventually be in the service of their noble or for whatever cause they fight for. But he’s heard the stories of those who have died and have been resurrected. Then there’s people like Technoblade who has the name Undying for a reason, having never died even once within the SMP for all the battles and fights and even wars he’s raged. 

“So these Totems just make you unkillable?” Tommy asks and Wilbur gives a little handwave. 

“It’s a one use item, as far as research has provided. It breaks once a person dies, and they’re brought back. All of the research I’ve found is that these Totems have a small piece of the Leyline within it, trapped. Once it’s been broken the magic is released. You come back and the magic is returned to the earth.” Wilbur digs into a pocket and pulls out a small notebook, leather and old pages bound by thick twine and opens it to a marked page that he shows Tommy. Splotchy sketches of a winged figure, possibly made out of wood and two gemstone eyes, scribbled notes all over the page that the young knight can barely comprehend. 

Passing it back, Wilbur sits with another sweetroll, grinning at Tommy. 

“So,” Tommy says, looking over to Fundy who’s been looking out the window over to a tree and several flower bushes. “We’re going to look for Totems? Where do we even get them?” 

The fox gives a little noise almost like a chirp, ears flicking forward toward the window but when he realizes that both Wilbur and Tomm are watching him color comes to his face and he looks back to the group. 

“I saw a bird,” he mutters quickly then reaches for one last roll. “The Totems are hard to find, but we know where to look. There’s a Mansion about a day’s travel from the SMP’s borders. We can make a weekend of it, get there and back before anyone notices.” From Fundy comes the map, showing the SMP itself and many of the wildlands that surround the area not yet conquered by the various peoples that inhabit or come from the portals.

Most of the map is easy to recognize based on the layout and shape of the SMP itself and its own quadrants but Tommy hasn’t seen a lot of the Wildlands or the other inhabited areas outside the Palace borders. Many forests cover the land, pointed out by Fundy’s helpful hand as well as the rivers and the path they would be taking to the Woodland Mansion. Tommy can’t help but let a part of his excitement build with the idea of going out of the typical bounds on a mission for Technoblade, bouncing a bit in his seat and chomping down eagerly on the sweetroll. 

Too eagerly, as he bites the inside of his cheek and nearly chokes on his food in the process of cursing on his bitten cheek. All Wilbur and Fundy do is laugh, though Wilbur will move and whack Tommy on the back to ensure he doesn’t actually choke. Once they establish that Tommy’s fine, Wilbur sits back next to Fundy and his grin is that real one again. 

“This settles it then. We’ll meet up at the front of Technoblade’s estate tomorrow morning and set out for the Mansion then. I’ll worry about getting supplies for us, you two just make sure your armor and weapons are up for the challenge. Deal?” 

Wilbur puts his hand out, Fundy following and Tommy will settle with his own on the top. The trio gives a solemn nod of agreement before they break it off, and file out of the restaurant back towards the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what will happen to Wilbur, Tommy and Fundy when they go to the Woodland Mansion, will they get those Totems? What ever happened to that trickster Dream?
> 
> You'll have to wait for next chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what your favorite part was in the comments! They motivate me and make my little salmon heart very happy.
> 
> (Also, if you liked that little map, I made it! It's not all that great - I'm still learning the software but I had fun with it!)


	4. It Started In the Hayloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fought Dream and lived, and I’ve done tons of other stuff! I can handle an expedition.” 
> 
> The prince looks at Wilbur, a hand on the horn of the saddle and nodding with Tommy’s words. Technoblade only sighs and lets out another snort before digging into his cloak and producing three shimmering bottles. Tommy realises it’s the liquid that sloshes inside the glass that is in fact glittering, almost pulsing with light substance and when it’s placed in his hand it's oddly warm and full in his hands. 
> 
> “If you’re serious about this, then you’ll need these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I hope ya'll are doing okay. 
> 
> This update is a small one before most likely a meaty chapter coming up within the next week or so.

_Standing before Tommy was Dream, a diamond sword pointed at him and all Tommy had was a little stone sword that crumbled the first time he parried with the trickster. He backed away from the space their sparring was taking place only to find that what was once a barrier was now a cliff face, barring down a ravine drop so deep Tommy couldn’t even see the bottom. Stumbling and catching himself, he pushed with his shield and struggled to get more space between himself and the edge of the cliff. Dream kept coming, kept swinging even after the several blows Tommy dealt on him and after another hard blow with the diamond sword Tommy’s shield was thrown to the side, teetering and falling off the cliff of their stage._

_“Tommy, do you give up?” ___

___Wind was blowing, muffling Dream’s voice and Tommy had to turn his head toward the sound as it came again._ _ _

__“Tommy, wake up!”_ _

__Bolting upright from bed Tommy sat in his bunk, but the room was still dark. Everyone else was sleeping soundly in their bunks but in the dim light there was the shape of Fundy’s ears, still recognizable along with the small hand on his shoulder._ _

__“It’s time to go.”_ _

__He rubbed his shoulder, still a phantom ache from the last of Dream’s hits in their dream fight as he dressed in his armor and packed the last of what he prepared into a sack that WIlbur had given him. Fundy had a veiled lantern he opened to give him a little more light and Tommy gave a quiet thanks as he shouldered the bag and tidied his space. They left the barracks and headed towards the stable so Tommy could pick up Clementine, the mare waiting with perked ears and nosing at Tommy when the stablehand brought her out._ _

__Reaching the front gates of the compound, Wilbur was with Technoblade, arguing on horseback with Fundy’s reigns in hand and the piglin prince giving a snort and waving his hands. The two exchanged looks as they finally come within earshot._ _

__“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Wilbur! Going out there is dangerous, especially if you aren’t taking precautions.”_ _

__Wilbur groaned and shook his head at the words._ _

__“We are taking precautions, we are being safe. This is merely an expedition to see if we can make a base nearby and perhaps make something of this - if we could obtain Totems at a faster rate than any other expedition team, perhaps we could have something to gain above the others!”_ _

__Technoblade snorted again, but then gave pause, just a moment to look over the other man with consideration when he glanced at Tommy and Fundy coming to join them._ _

__“And you’re taking Tommy? Why don’t you take someone stronger?”_ _

__Another eye roll from Wilbur, but Tommy is stung by the comment made about him, free hand going to his hip and snorting back at Technoblade._ _

__“I fought Dream and lived, and I’ve done tons of other stuff! I can handle an expedition.”_ _

__The prince looks at Wilbur, a hand on the horn of the saddle and nodding with Tommy’s words. Technoblade only sighs and lets out another snort before digging into his cloak and producing three shimmering bottles. Tommy realises it’s the liquid that sloshes inside the glass that is in fact glittering, almost pulsing with light substance and when it’s placed in his hand it's oddly warm and full in his hands._ _

__“If you’re serious about this, then you’ll need these.”_ _

__Realization hits him that Tecnoblade is passing him potions, heavy duty ones by the way Wilbur comes a bit closer with Fundy in tow and they each pocket a potion of strength and a potion of regeneration. Wilbur looks pleased, a satisfied little grin on his face while Fundy gives a thankful noise to which the piglin prince shrugs it off._ _

__“You just need to come back before the full moon, so I expect to see you three back before the weeks end.”_ _

__With that Technoblade sweeps off back to the castle, leaving the three behind without flourish. Tommy bites his lip but Wilbur’s already pulling out the map Fundy had the day before, talking eagerly about where they’ll be going and how quickly they’ll need to travel. As they mount up, Fundy holds Clementine’s reins._ _

__=====_ _

__The rings of the city bloom out from the castles, the noble circle and markets, outward through the travelers path and then the shanties and farmlands all quickly left behind by the rolling plains that they go through. Clementine proves to be a strong horse, snorting and tugging at the reins when Tommy isn’t paying attention. He doesn’t mind it though, since it keeps his thoughts in check because he keeps drifting to that dream, to the fight with Dream. It felt real, even the ache that carried with him until they were out of the last ring of the SMP, travelling on broken cobblestone and mucked damp earth from a passing rain._ _

__“Fundy,” Tommy starts while they slow down, allowing the horses to take a rest while the sun hides behind the clouds. “What do you know about Dream?” At the question Wilbur makes a huffing noise and the young man’s vulpine ears flick toward the knight then his head turns._ _

__“I mean, I know a lot about Dream and all the other deities and entities of the SMP. Kind of my job, since I can read some of the older texts. What do you want to know?”_ _

__Tommy considers the question because in reality, what does he know about Dream? The stories range far and wide depending on who’s telling the tale - a demon who can level buildings with a wave of his hand, a trickster god who picks favorites in battles just for kicks. He shifts on his saddle as Clementine sidesteps a rock and picks his words._ _

__“What do you know that people might not know about him?”_ _

__Fundy does tell Tommy quite a lot of information about Dream; theories about how he is possibly one of the first people brought to the Realm and though he was alone there was much he could do with the resources in the world itself._ _

__“A lot of the old structures and ruins that we have are thought to have been structures that Dream and other members of old societies have created. When the SMP was created there were some old paintings and reliefs, and with the old citizens and rulers of the SMP, there in one was Dream, in full green and his mask.”_ _

__The conversation shifts throughout the rest of the first half of their trek, through the plains and as they approach the forest the sun is already creeping towards the horizon. Sunlight streaking through the clouds casting longer and longer shadows. To their right Tomm can hear a river, though the rushing water crashing onto stone is new and when they get closer to the bridge he can see why. Not far after the bridge the river drops off into a waterfall and into a deep ravine, dark with a scant light at the bottom._ _

__“Looks like someone’s been there,” Wlbur’s voice so close makes Tommy jump but he tries focusing on the pinpoint of light but it’s too far own there. “We’ll have to keep our guard up when we make camp.”_ _

__When it finally becomes dark enough for a torch they’ll set up camp, a quick fire popping up with a bit of help from Fundy’s quick hand and bedrolls laid out under a large dark oak tree. The clouds have parted and while it’s cold, the stars are so much more numerous here than it was within the walls of the SMP, Tommy catching himself looking up time and time again to catch different constellations from the stories he’d been told._ _

__Rations were never Tommy’s favorite about travelling like this, but washing them down with the fresh water they’d collected from the river at least took the taste of the dried beef from his mouth. They warmed themselves by the fire, deciding it would be easiest to take shifts to ensure nothing snuck up on them. Tommy opted to go first, since it would be easier for him to stay up since he was used to taking the night shifts while being guarded back at the barracks._ _

__While he sat on his bedroll and tended the fire, Tommy kept fidgeting with the necklace he wore, matching the same one Tubbo wore and thought about what his friend was doing back in the palace city with Schlatt. Movement at the corner of his eye caught him, some late night birds flitting between the branches and a few bats here and there. The creaking and noises from the ravine were getting to him, and Tommy took a swig of water to clear his thoughts and add another log to the fire._ _

__His thoughts come once again to not just serving Technoblade, as a knight and all the teachings he’s gone through with the prince. In one of the bags sits one of the books the prince had given him, teachings on philosophy and some of the speeches that he’d even given in the square during festivals or when the SMP came together for other events. Tommy didn’t quite like to think of those events, deciding to dig through his bag for the book, sitting back on the trunk of the tree and continuing where he’d last left off while keeping an eye on the fire._ _

__Tommy keeps getting distracted, rereading over words several times because the popping of the fire or rustling in the bushes. He keeps seeing flickers of what looks like a person, scrunching up his face as he tries to catch more details or get anything about them. When he catches a flash of familiar green that hides behind one of the trees Tommy scoots back against the tree and looks toward Fundy who’s still curled up on his bedroll. Moving as quietly as he’s able, he’ll shake the fox awake and when the ears perk and Fundy’s face turns toward him Tommy whispers, voice cracking._ _

__“I think - I think there’s someone watching our camp.”_ _

__Without moving too quickly Fundy sits up a little more, casting a glance along the edge of their little clearing and glaring into the darkness. But there’s nothing that comes forward, the man yawning as he stretches._ _

__“Why don’t you get some sleep Tommy, I’ll take watch for a bit and switch with Wilbur in a few hours.” Tommy wants to protest but Fundy’s yawn has the knight following, covering his mouth in the crook of his elbow and nodding. They’ve got a little more travelling before they reach the Manson, it would be good to get some rest so he’s on his toes and able to protect both Wilbur and Fundy. He bids Fundy goodnight and moves back to his bedroll and shifts his bedroll, back to the fire and keeping watch of his little piece of the clearing as his eyelids grow heavy._ _

__It’s just as he’s drifting off, Tommy swears he hears Fundy’s voice and unfamiliar, brittle laughter._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does the Woodland Mansion hold for Tommy, Fundy and Wilbur? What does the dream mean for the young knight?
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Also thanks for 170 hits! I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it; feel free to pass the little fic along or leave a comment to show your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just what has Tommy gotten himself into. What does the trickster Dream have up his sleeve? 
> 
> We shall see, on the next installment of The Diamond Blades Edge.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment, it'll help! Follow along, show the love, I'd love to see what everyone thinks. It'd mean the world to me.


End file.
